The Desert Prince: The Untold Story
by Reincarnations
Summary: This is the back story of how Jay found out about his real parentage.
1. Chapter 1

**_I typed all of the chapters before I posted this so you wouldn't have to wait on updates. I'd like to thank patbacknitro for coming up with the title for this and the eventual sequel._**

 ** _Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Descendants or Kingdom Hearts._**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine without me for an entire year?" Master Eraqus questioned as he packed the last of his things. "I can make a couple visits if a I need to."

"You don't need to worry about it, Master." Terra insisted as he walked his teacher out of the castle that they live in. "Aqua and I are both sixteen. We can handle being on our own for a while. We're responsible enough to do so."

"Wait one moment." Eraqus stopped and looked around at the area he was leaving at. "Where is Aqua? I thought she would come to see me off."

"She stayed up a little late training." Terra quickly explained to reassure his master. "She said if she wasn't up by the time you leave to give you her best regards."

"Hmmm." Eraqus made a noise that sounded like he didn't believe his student, but went along with it. "Well, alright. I'll be back in exactly one year from now. Don't train too hard to where you exhaust yourself or that you hurt yourself."

"Will do Master. Take care." Terra waited until Eraqus was in the portal and the portal to disappear before he walked up the enormous amount of steps to the entrance. In the castle, he walked slowly to his destination, closely examining his path for he hadn't done so before.

He knocked on the door of someone's bedroom. "Aqua?" He called softly to the owner. "The Master's gone."

A young teenaged girl called quietly from the other side, "You can come in, Terra."

Terra opened the door, came into the room, and quickly closed the door, almost like he was afraid someone was following him. He eyed the girl that was sat up in bed. Her blue hair was tangled mess and her face was very pale, like she was about to be sick. She had a hand on her slightly pudgy stomach and was rubbing it soothingly.

"Today makes three months." She offhandedly remarked as she looked affectionately at her belly. "Only a few more before we have a visitor-."

"Aqua," Terra said insistingly, interrupting her in the process. "You know we can't keep him or her. The Master will have a fit."

A single tear dripped from the corner of Aqua's eye. "I know," she acknowledged, speaking as though she was trying not to cry her heart out. "But I just want to imagine what it would be like if we could keep them."

Terra sighed, because he was feeling the same way she was. He sat at the edge of her bed and placed his hand a top of the one on her stomach. "I promise, once we become Keyblade Master, we will have the child back. I'll take him or her to a world that I'll remember so we can see them again."

Aqua wiped away another stray tear. She asked softly, "What would you want the baby gender to be? A boy?" Terra nodded almost shyly. "What would you name him then?"

"Honestly, I was thinking about the name Jayden," Terra admitted as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Aqua giggled happily. "Well then, if our baby is a boy, we'll name him Jayden."

* * *

The months have passed too quickly for the about to be new parents. Terra had studied up on delivering a baby because Aqua doesn't want the child to be born in a world that they know nothing about. He would train in fighting for an hour or two with Aqua watching from afar. Every time he finishes, he'd walk over to her and kiss her belly, causing her to laugh happily.

Anyways, the day had finally came when baby Jayden entered the world. Aqua only had a couple hours to care for her son before Terra had to take him to a different world. Aqua made sure to have the child wrapped up as warmly and as tightly as she could get him for the travel. With a departing kiss, her baby boy and lover really off to a new world.

The world that Terra arrived in was dark and mysterious. Nobody was out in the streets, so he suspected that the people have a curfew. He walked around the place in an attempt to find a decent home for his child. That was when he started to notice the monsters that were lurking in the shadows. Making a quick decision, Terra knocked on the first door that was closets to him.

An older man wearing a night cap, possible bald, and old pajamas with a scraggly beard answered the door. "Who are you?" The man demanded to know. "I have never seen you on the Isle before... Are you from Auradon?"

"No, sir." Terra answered respectfully as he rocked his baby so he'd stay quiet. "I come from a place far away from here. I need you to do me a big favor."

The old man nodded hesitantly for him to continue. Terra painfully offered, "If you take care of my baby boy for a while, me or his mother will repay you."

The old man thought about it for a moment before agreeing. He took the baby from his father and asked, "Is there a name you want me to call him by?"

"Jayden. His name is Jayden."

* * *

 ** _Done with the first chapter! If you enjoyed the chapter please review! I doubt anyone will actually read this..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Jay watched the way his "foster father" (if that's what you want to call him) interacted with the other people on the Isle. Jay learned from him and tried to do the same thing he did. The citizens of the Isle called him evil, a perfect image of Jafar. For some reason, that made Jay upset, but he kept doing the same thing because he didn't know any better.

One night, when Jay was about six years old, he snuck out of his home. He wanted to look at the monster that lurk in the shadows. Being raised as he was, Jay was able to maneuver his way around the buildings that still had their lights on. Once that obstacles was over with, he slowly made his way through the dark night.

He was on the abandoned side of the little town he lived in. The monsters had taken over that part when the villains first arrived. Their children are constantly told, "Do not go to that side! If you do, you'll be killed!"

Of course, Jay decided not to listen. If he didn't listen to his foster father when it came to rules, why would he listen to anyone else? Besides, Maleficent's daughter, Mal, if he rembered her name correctly, was never told that. During the day, he watched from afar as she explored the area. No monsters came after her, not a single one. When that happened, Jay thought that the adults were lying.

So why would he try to find the monsters if he thought that there were none? To prove to the villain kids that there are no monsters and that the abandoned part of town isn't dangerous.

If only he had listened to the warning a little more closely. The monsters go to the abandoned part during the day _and_ nights. During the day, only one or two of the monsters are active. During the night, they all are. They wait for a lost straggler, so they can chase him or her down and take their heart!

On this particular night, Jay was walking around with one hand holding the blanket that was wrapped around him and the other holding an old flashlight he stole from someone. He was shining the light everywhere that he thought he heard movement. "So much for not being afraid," he muttered to himself.

Once he did, Jay heard the crunch of the ground in front of him. Hesitantly, Jay raised the light to the front of him. A large black shadow on steer with shadow class and large antennas stood from the ground to full height. He was three times the height of Jay.

Out of fear, Jay ran the opposite way from the monster. In response the monster melted into the ground and warmed its way to where it blocked his way. Jay turned the other way, but another monster had gotten in his path. Everywhere he turned there was a monster. He was trapped.

Letting his instincts take control of himself, Jay threw his flashlight at the monster blocking the path to his home and the blanket at the group of monsters closest to him in an attempt to blind them. The moment he did, he ran. However, Jay wasn't quick enough. A monster at the side swiped at him, causing it to scratch Jay's hand.

Jay held his wounded hand, not noticing that it was glowing dark black, and ra to the direction of his home. He didn't even reach the border when he tripped over himself and fell. He went into the fetal position because he knew that the monsters were going to kill him.

He waited and waited, but the attack never happened. Jay moved out of his pose to see something very surprising. His foster father was standing in front of him with his snake staff in hand as the monsters cowered in fear. Jafar raised his "weapon" and the monsters scurried away so they wouldn't have to feel his wrath.

Jafar turned to his ward with a glare. "You were told to never go to this side of the isle."

Jay didn't say a word. Instead he wined in pain because his hand started to hurt even worse. Jafar knelt down to the boy, laid his staff on the ground, and inspected his hand. Jafar said nothing as he watched the dark glow seep into the younger's skin.

Jafar stood from the ground once the glow was gone and picked up the staff. "You will be safe now," he reassured the frightened child. "The Heartless won't go after you anymore."

"Heartless?" Jay repeated. "Is that what the monsters are called?"

Jafar didn't say a word. He only started walking away.

Jay stood and yelled, "Why are the Heartless not going to come after me?"

Jafar stopped. Turning his head slightly toward his shoulder, he called, "You have absorbed darkness from one of the Heartless. All, but the breed you took the darkness from, will mistake you for a Heartless. You are one lucky child."

Jafar headed back to his home while Jay slowly followed him, occasionally looking over his shoulder to look at the still stirring shadows.

* * *

 ** _Done with this chapter! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoy it. Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

A few years have passed since the incident with the Heartless. Jafar had been correct; the Heartless no longer wanted anything to do with Jay.

In that time, Jay made only one friend, if you would call her that. Jay's friend was the daughter of the infamous fairy Maleficent. Jay had been right about her name though, it was Mal. The only reason the two hang out with each other is because they can only stand each other.

For some odd reason, the Heartless didn't bother Mal either. Because of that they usually hanged out at the abandoned part of town. Luckily those monsters that attacked Jay, Neoshadows his foster father told him, never showed up again. So at that part of town Jay taught Mal how to steal without getting caught. In return Mal taught Jay a little gymnastics. By the time the lesson was over with Jay was ten times better than Mal at it.

On the day of Jay's twelfth birthday, a nagging feeling was in the back of his mind. For some reason a strange thought entered his mind: is Jafar really his father? Before heading to school, he asked Jafar that very question.

Jafar hesitated, sighed, before answering honestly, "No, I am not. Twelve years ago, your real father came to the Isle in hopes of finding someone to take care of you while he had some business to take care of."

"Did he tell you what it was?"

Jafar shook his head. "No. All I know is he was in a hurry and either he or your mother would repay me."

"Do you have a name or anything?"

Once again the villain shook his head. "No. He was in too much of a hurry to tell me."

"Then why would you do something for a complete stranger?" Jay asked angrily.

Calmly, Jafar responded, "Because he was a concerned father looking for some place to keep his only child safe. Even I'm not cruel enough to reject him."

Still upset, Jay left the house without another word. He didn't go to school that day. Instead he spent the day at the abandoned part of town trying to get out his pent up frustration.

A few minutes before school ended, Mal appeared. "Thanks for ditching me today," she yelled at him sarcastically when he was up on the roof of a broken down building. "Would have been great if you told me yester

"I'm not in the mood Mal." Jay gruffly said as he continued to lay down with his eyes still closed.

"What? Is the thief pouting because his daddy didn't get him a present?"

The taunting caused the birthday boy to jump down from where he was. He towered over her as he said, "That greedy man is not my father and he never will be."

"What are you talking-"

"He took me in from my father, Mal." He told her with anger. "My father had to take me away from home until he finished something important."

"You don't know who it was?"

"No, all Jafar told me was he wasn't cruel enough to reject his offer."

Mal thought for a moment before asking, "Why are you telling me something that is so personal?"

Jay shrugged with his arms crossed over his chest. "Because I trust you. You're the only friend I have Mal. Everyone else is afraid of me because I can come to this side of town."

Mal stayed silent. Instead of responding, she followed the best thief to their regular spot. For the rest of time together, neither one said a word. They stayed with Mal resting her head on on Jay's shoulder until it was no longer his birthday.

* * *

 ** _Done with this chapter! Only two more to go! If you enjoyed reading this story then please review. I would really appreciate it._**


	4. Chapter 4

Two months have passed since Mal and Jay have let Evie and Carlos join their group. On a day when Jay was by himself, he got a visit from a stranger. He was chilling on the roof of a random building in the abandoned part of town when a stranger with silver hair and skin like his suddenly appeared.

Jay sat up from where he was and interrogated the stranger, "Who are you? And don't try to lie either. I know you are not from the Isle-"

"Jayden."

Jay took a couple cautious steps back when he heard his full name. "How do you know me? Wait-are you my-"

"Yes," the stranger interrupted him once again. "And there are a few things I need to tell you before I need to leave."

Jay plopped a seat on the roof and patted the space in front of him. "Take a seat. I have a feeling this is going to take a little bit."

The stranger sat and began his long explanation. "The first thing you need to know is your mother and I were going to come back for you a couple years after I took you here, after we took our exams and became Masters."

"Exams on what?" Jay questioned with interest.

"I will tell you afterwards if I have time," his father promised. "Anyways, only your mother became a Master. I didn't because our teacher saw I had darkness inside me. After the exams, I fled from that world to many others, though I did a lot more harm than good. In one of these worlds, I ran into a man that was my teacher's classmate when they were younger. He made me a Master because he thought that my teacher was wrong.

"We ran into each other in another world. He told me my friend was in danger. My teacher was going to kill him to prevent something from happening. I was able to stop my teacher before he could. I forced my friend into a portal to another world while I fought against our teacher. In the end, I won but there was no victory because I killed someone that was like a father to me because I never had one. It all happened because I wanted to keep my friends safe, to protect them-"

"I'm like that too." Jay insisted so his father knew what he did wasn't wrong. "If someone is bullying or about to hurt my friends, I'm immediately there like a shield."

"Good," his father complimented. "Now, I will tell you what happened because I was unable to protect them."

Jay waited for him to continue, but didn't like what he said.

"Because I couldn't protect them, my friend, a couple years younger than you are now, was forced into a come and I don't know where he is now. My heart was taken over by the one who made me Master and my appearance changed. He immediately wanted out and I no longer have a heart. This," he gestured to himself, "is what I look like because of it. Your mother..."

Jay persued, "What about my mother?"

His father sighed. "She is lost in a place called the Dark Realm for over fourteen years now because she sacrificed herself to save me. She is wondering around, looking for a way out."

Jay's father pulled out a picture from his black coat and handed it to his son. "This is what your mother looks like."

Jay stared at the beauty of his mother, from her enchanting blue hair, to her pristine face, and to the way she was dressed. "She's..." Jay couldn't come up with the right words to describe her.

"Beautiful," his father finished. "Though I think it is safe to say you get your hair from me." Jay laughed heartily which caused his father to add, "And your laugh."

When Jay calmed down, he held out his hand to give back the picture. "Keep it," his father insisted as he reached into his pocket once again. "I have something else I want to give you."

His father gave him a star-like shaped charm that was as big as a hand and tinted the color brown. "Your mother made one for me, our friend, and herself for good luck. Since I was never able to get you a present for your birthday, I want you to have this to make up for it."

Jay clutched the charm in his hand before putting it and the picture of his mother carefully in his pocket. "Thank you."

His father stood from where he was. "I best be off before some members wonder where I am. Oh and one more thing. If there is a moment when you have to chose between good and evil, or light and dark, just know I will support your decision."

The man summoned a portal but before he could go through, his son stopped him. "What is your name?" Jay questioned. "I'd like to know it."

"It was Terra."

"What is it now?"

He hesitated before answering, "Xemnas." He entered the portal and left without another word.

Jay had only one thought in mind when he saw his father departing. He will do everything and anything he can to save his mother.

* * *

 ** _Done with this chapter! Only one more to go and this story is over! If you enjoyed reading the story please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Mal had the wand. Mal had the _wand; the_ wand that belonged to the Fairy Godmother. With that wand Jay would be able to save his mother from the Dark Realm. That's what he had planned since before they left the Isle.

 _Now,_ at an important moment, Mal decides to rebel against her mother. What is she thinking?! She's choosing good because she's in love with someone. Not like that hurt Jay's feelings or anything because they've known each other longer than she and that prince does.

Wait-

What would happen if he chose good? Maybe, if he pleaded with the Fairy Godmother, she could use her wand to save his mother. He would be able to finally meet her.

But what if the Fairy Godmother denies his request? What would he do then?

Jay watched the look on Mal's face change from determination to fear when the three of her close friends didn't say anything. He had to make a quick decision.

Who knows? Maybe she'll fall in love with him instead.

Jay thrust his arm out, touching his fist with hers right whenever she was about to lose hope. Her face brighten which made Jay more sure of himself when he smiled and said, "I choose good."

* * *

 ** _The story is officially over! The sequel will be called The Desert Prince: Hearts United. If you enjoyed the story please review._**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
